


Oh, baby!

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Multi, Pregnancy complications, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, mentions of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei gets the shock of his life when he discovers the real reason his boyfriend was hospitalized the day of the spring high tournament. He should have known.</p><p>*new chapter added feb 18, 2016*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that time when I swore there would be no more pregnancy fics? I lied.
> 
> Also I spent HOURS researching for this, yet I can guarantee there are so many medical inaccuracies. I'm a psych student, not pre-med.

It was Monday morning in late December, and as usual the Karasuno boys volleyball team were warming up for practice at seven am sharp. The Spring High nationals were right around the corner, and practice has been vigorous. Everyone was stepping up their A game to compete in the biggest tournament of their high school career.

That is, everyone but one.

“Hey, where’s Yamaguchi?” Daichi asked.

“He’s skipping practice again?” Tanaka scoffed. This was no time to be missing practice, even if he’s not a regular.

“Don’t ask me,” Tsukishima mumbled.

“He’s your boyfriend!”

Hinata fidgeted nervously with the straps of his sports bra through his practice t-shirt.

“What wrong with you?” Kageyama whispered in his ear.

“n-nothing!” he replied, “I’m just worried about Yamaguchi.”

Frowning, the dark haired setter accepted Hinata’s response without further questioning.

 

________________

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi, age sixteen, knew he could trust his boyfriend. Tsukishima was always there for him when he needed him the most; from the moment they first met til now, they protected, served, and loved each other. But this situation was something that Tsukki just could not know about.

Lying on his soft green duvet, wearing only his boxers, Tadashi traces his hands along the flesh of his abdomen. His dysphoria had worsened considerably in the past few weeks as his normally small breasts began to feel very full and heavy, making him feel less like a man and more like a scared teenage boy forced to make a life changing decision. Not that that was inaccurate.

His abdomen was as hard as a rock, save for the soft freckled skin stretched over a soft mound of flesh. He wondered if Tsukki would still love him if he ever found out what was inside him right now.

No, Tsukki would never hate him.

Yamaguchi sighed softly, placing a pillow over his face to ease the dull ache in his skull. He hadn’t told anyone but Hinata, though he knew that it was best to get it out now and avoid having to deal with the consequences later.

“Tadashi, dear,” his mother called, “Hinata-kun is here with your homework!”

Before he could reply, his orange haired teammate bounded into the room, clutching Yamaguchi’s homework. He yelped, covering his chest and feeling very exposed.

“Aw relax, Yama,” Hinata laughed, flopping down on the bed, “we’re both dudes here.”

“I-I guess,” Yamaguchi smiled softly.

“Man, you have no idea how hard it was for me to wrestle your homework from Tsukishima,” he groaned, “he thought it was suspicious or something.”

“You know, Tsukki is still my boyfriend, he’s allowed to see me.”

“I know, but I wanted to spend time with you! You’re my friend and my teammate, after all! Not to mention we’re both dating grumpy jerks.”

Yamaguchi snorted, as much as he loved the tall blond, there was no denying his warped personality.

“You’d think they’d get along better,” Hinata pouted.

“Their personalities are too similar,” Yamaguchi concluded, “they’re both very abrasive.”

“I guess it’s true that opposites attract, huh?”

“You and Tsukishima attracted a little too strongly,” Hinata joked, “how are you feeling, by the way? We missed you at practice today!”

“Pregnant,” Yamaguchi replied, “but the good news is, I haven’t thrown up yet!”

“Have you told Tsukishima yet?”

Yamaguchi went silent.

It had been just over a month since he found out he was pregnant, when he and Hinata found Yamaguchi’s sister’s collection of pregnancy tests; working as a nurse at a sexual health center, naturally she would keep supplies around her room. Somehow, they got the idea to take the test for laughs; planning to send the tests to their respective boyfriends, who obviously didn’t know how they worked and would likely be startled no matter what the results were. It was supposed to be just for laughs.

Hinata had one pink line on his test.

Yamaguchi had two.

Trying desperately to reassure his friend, Hinata played it off as the test being faulty. But when the second, third, and fourth tests all came back positive, their practical joke was no longer funny.

“You should tell him sooner rather than later,” Hinata tried to reassure him, taking his hand in his own, “he’s sure to find out eventually.”

“I’m still trying to admit to myself that this is happening,” he murmured in response, “I haven’t even told my mother.”

“Yama, you are a pregnant man, okay? You need support now more than ever before. Tsukishima will support your decision, and so will your mother.”

“I’ll tell them after spring high, okay? I mean, if they knew now, they wouldn’t let me play.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Hinata grinned, satisfied with his response.

________________  


When the team checked into their hotel in Tokyo a week later for the spring high national tournament, they were divided up with two to a room in an effort to save money and bond with other team members. Because Hinata and Yamaguchi were both transgender, they were paired up, while the rest of the players drew straws. Making themselves comfortable in their hotel room, Yamaguchi felt relieved that he could remove his binder; his breasts felt like two large stones weighing him down.

“Yamaguchi, are you supposed to be leaking like that?” Hinata questioned.

“Probably,” he sighed, dabbing the fluid off his chest with a tissue, “my binders have been kind of a tight squeeze lately.”

“You shouldn’t be binding,” Hinata scolded.

“I’ve been through enough dysphoria, thanks,” Yamaguchi muttered.

“Still, you’re hurting your body. Did you even get a date on your pregnancy?”

Yamaguchi grimaced. He had no intention of seeing a doctor after he took the first five pregnancy tests several weeks prior, wanting to put this elephant in the womb (pun intended) aside as long as possible.

“I’ll go after we get back from Tokyo.”

Hinata pouted but accepted the answer.

“I doubt I’m very far along,” he reassured Hinata, “no more than a couple months. Most of my weight is water weight.”

The pinch server held up his swollen hands for proof.

“I feel like that’s not normal, Yamaguchi…I mean, when my mom was pregnant with Natsu, her ankles swelled but not like that.”

A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts.

“I’m coming in,” Tsukishima announced before opening the door. Yamaguchi yelped and yanked on an oversized t-shirt before his boyfriend could see his change in breast size and ask questions. Hinata was still parading around in his boxers and a binder.

“Oh god, put a shirt on,” Tsukishima grimaced at the smaller boy.

“Fuck off, like you haven’t seen a shirtless man before!”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue but didn’t retort, “Yamaguchi, are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine, Tsukki. Why?”

“You’ve been having a lot of headaches lately and Daichi-san wants us to go for a run tonight.”

“I’ll be fine,” he reassured his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Alright, meet us in the lobby at 7,” Tsukishima murmured against his lips, “remember to put on your sports bra. Remember last week you were having pains from wearing your binder?”

Yamaguchi bit his lip, unable to look him in the eyes before giving a soft grunt in confirmation. Hinata side eyes his friend but says nothing; Yamaguchi was stressed enough.

He went straight to bed after the run, complaining of pains in his abdomen. While everyone else went to the gym to practice their attack strategies, Hinata held back.

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama asked.

“Yamaguchi hasn’t been feeling well, I’m worried about him.”

“Well, we’re playing tomorrow morning, so now isn’t the time to be slacking off,” Hinata was about to scold his boyfriend until, “why don’t we practice our quick for an hour and then you can spend the night looking after him.”

Hinata smiled, smooching his boyfriend.

“Alright, deal.”

“You got your period this month, right?”

“What kind of question is that to ask your boyfriend?!” Hinata huffed, “of course I did.”

“I don’t want you playing volleyball if you pull a Yamaguchi, simple as that. Come on, let’s go.”

Hinata snorted, trailing after the setter. Kageyama still had trouble expressing his feelings, but Hinata knew exactly when he was genuinely concerned or not.

Yamaguchi was hunched over the toilet when Hinata returned from practice.

“Shouldn’t you be having morning sickness?” he chirped from outside the bathroom door, “it’s ten pm.”

Yamaguchi replied with a groan before heaving once again. As much as Hinata needed to shower, he didn’t want to shower to the sounds of the hymns from the porcelain bowl coming from his friend. So, grabbing clean clothes, he made his way down the hall and let himself into his boyfriend’s room.

“I’m showering in here,” he announced.

“Use your own shower,” Tsukishima, Kageyama’s roommate, scoffed; having just come out of the shower himself.

“Can’t, Yamaguchi’s throwing up.” Hinata would never say why.

“I told him not to eat that sushi,” Tsukishima sighed, “fine, go. His majesty is in there, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind his queen on his knees for him.”

Hinata flipped the tall blonde off before stomping into the bathroom.

When Hinata returned fifteen minutes later, feeling refreshed, he found Yamaguchi curled up in his futon, already asleep. Hinata kneeled down to face him, taking a hand in his own. The swelling in his hands had only increased, and his face was looking puffier than usual. Frowning, Hinata knew something was off; he would have to make sure Yamaguchi saw a doctor in the morning. For now, all he could do was ruffle the tired boy’s hair before curling up in his own futon, drifting off to sleep.

 

 ________________

 

Hinata didn’t have to fight with Yamaguchi to see a doctor, after all. Instead he was awoken early the next morning by a very panicked brunet.

“Hinata, Hinata!” Yamaguchi shouted, causing Hinata to shoot upright.

“What?!”

“I think I’m losing the baby!”

Sure enough, there was a puddle of blood and fluid between his legs. Yamaguchi was hyperventilating, hiccuping sobs escaping his throat. Hinata leapt from the bed, quickly pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt; not bothering with a binder.

“Come on, there’s a hospital around the corner.”

“Hinata-”

“You’re going.” Hinata stated.

“I know that! I-I-I’m scared…”

Hinata cupped his friend’s cheeks, forcing him to make eye contact.

“I know, but it’s going to be alright. Come on, let’s go.”

Helping Yamaguchi stand, he winced at the amount of blood.

“Do you want a pad or something to soak up the blood?”

He shook his head, “let’s just go.”

 

Kageyama muffled the groan in his pillow as his phone woke him up with an urgent buzzing noise.

“Your majesty, if you would be so kind, could you please turn that off.”

Kageyama send a filthy look at the blond in the futon beside him before reaching for the offending noise maker.

 

From: Dumbass boyfriend

_Yama miscaryring, taking him 2 hspital. plz stall 4 time._

 

The idiot needed to learn how to spell, but Kageyama figured that he was probably panicked.

 

To: Dumbass boyfriend

_Is he ok?”_

 

From: Dumbass boyfriend

_I dnot kno, txt u l8tr_

 

Kageyama sighed, clicking off his phone and tossing it aside. At least the team wouldn’t have to deal with the tsukkiyama drama that would come with Yamaguchi formally announcing his pregnancy.

 

Yamaguchi was woozy and kept stumbling down the streets of Tokyo as they neared the hospital.

“Come on, stay with me,” Hinata instructed, snapping his fingers in front of the brunet’s face.

“I can’t see,” he complained, rubbing his eyes.

“Come on, just a few more steps!” Hinata was trying not to let Yamaguchi see how panicked he was as he guided him into the emergency room of the hospital.

“My friend here is a pregnant trans boy and I think he’s having a miscarriage,” he quickly explained to the triage nurse, who was quick to get him into a hospital bed, allowing Hinata to stay with him.

“How far along?” she asked, wrapping his arm in a cuff to take his blood pressure.

“I don’t know,” Yamaguchi murmured, “I found out a few weeks ago.”

The nurse nodded, gently squeezing the bulb at the end of the cuff, carefully scrutinizing the numbers.

“Is everything okay?” Yamaguchi slurred, concerned over the look on the woman’s face.

“240 over 120,” she gasped.

“Is that bad?”

“Yamaguchi-kun, how is your eyesight?” She asked.

“I mean, I can see shapes?”

The nurse pursed her lips, noticing the swelling in Yamaguchi’s hands.

“I’ll be right back,” she informed the duo before dashing out of the room.

“I’m scared,” Yamaguchi sobbed, clutching Hinata’s hand.

“It’s going to be alright, Yamaguchi, I’m right here.”

The nurse returned, wheeling an ultrasound machine with her. She was followed by an ultrasound technician who would be conducting a scan to determine how far along he was.

“Yamaguchi-kun, I’ll have to ask you to lift your shirt,” she requested, preparing to do a scan as soon as possible. He complied, exposing his small barely noticeable bump.

A squirt of cold blue jelly over his freckles made him yelp in surprise.

“It’s just to help the wand glide better,” the technician reassured him, spreading it around with the wand while keeping one eye closely on the monitor.

“Well, you’re way too far along to be miscarrying,” she concluded as soon as she located the fetus, head down and fully grown.

“W-what?” Yamaguchi gasped when he saw the outline of the child on the screen, “there’s no way…”

“You’re in labour, Yamaguchi-kun. You’re in labour with extremely high blood pressure, which is dangerous to both parent and child.”

“Hinata-kun,” the nurse murmured as calmly as possible, “I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave. This is an emergency situation.”

“Huh?!” Yamaguchi panicked.

Hinata’s eyes widened, “w-what’s wrong with him?”

“Classic case of eclampsia. We need to remove the fetus immediately before he has a stroke.”

With that, she pressed the emergency button on the side of Yamaguchi’s bed, ushering Hinata out.

“Eclampsia? What’s that?” he murmured to himself. What he did know, judging by the amount of doctors and nurses that flooded the room he had just occupied, was that it was very serious.

 

From: Dumbass boyfriend

_Yama wont be making it to the game. Something abt eclampsia?_

 

Kageyama’s brows furrowed as he read the text.

“Kageyama, come on, one more time,” Suga encouraged. The two setters were practicing their tosses before the game.

“What’s eclampsia?” Kageyama asked, not thinking.

“Eclampsia? Why?”

“J-just wondering, a friend of mine has it,” he stammered, not entirely lying.

“It’s when you have high blood pressure during pregnancy, it can be fatal if left untreated. Is your friend going to be alright?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Well, just hope for the best, okay?”

Kageyama nodded, tucking his phone into the pocket of his sweat pants.

 

________________

 

Hinata walked back to the hotel, hands trembling in shock. They had to win this game today, for Yamaguchi.

“Ah, Hinata! There you are!” Takeda panted, “I was looking all over for you and Yamaguchi-kun.”

“What’s wrong?”

“You should be at the gym right now, it’s 8 o’clock.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, “Oh shit!”

“Where’s Yamaguchi-kun?” he asked, causing Hinata’s stomach to lurch. He had sworn to secrecy weeks back, but with Yamaguchi in the hospital, the truth was bound to come out at some point.

So, Hinata spills; words came rushing out of his mouth before he could process what he was saying, telling their teacher about everything from the test to the skipped practices to finding Yamaguchi lying in a pool of blood. Everything was coming at once, and he didn’t realize he was hyperventilating until he felt cold hands cupping his flushed cheeks.

“Hinata-kun, I need you to breathe, okay?” Takeda murmured, “I’ll let Ukai know, and we’ll tell the team that Yamaguchi is ill, alright? There’s nothing else we can do, but to win this game for him.”

“Sensei,” Hinata hiccuped, “can we not tell Tsukishima? At least not til after the game; he doesn’t know about anything.”

“If you say he’s the father of the child, he deserves to know,” Takeda insisted, letting go of Hinata’s face, “but, I don’t want to put him in any distress right before a match, so I’m alright with that.”

“Thank you.”

“the question is, will you be alright?”

Hinata nodded, “I’ll be alright, he’s in good hands.”

 

________________

 

Nationals was a whole other level. It was Karasuno’s first time attending since the small giant was playing, and many spectators were amazed to see his revival in the form of Hinata Shouyou.

“Do you think the small giant is trans too? That would be so cool!” Hinata squealed as people stopped and told him how much he looks like his idol, “Hey hey, Tsukishima, hey, is the small giant trans? Please tell me he is!”

“How should I know?” the blonde scowled, tightening his shoelaces.

“Your brother played with him!”

“Back then, nobody talked about that stuff, my brother wouldn’t have known. It’s not like they were friends or anything.”

Hinata pouted.

“You’re just as manly as he is, so shut up already,” Kageyama smooched his boyfriend in reassurance, leaning in close to whisper in his ear, “are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Hinata whispered back, “I’m a little dysphoric, that’s all.”

“You’re twice as manly as the small giant, so don’t worry about it,” the setter bragged as enthusiastically as possible for a grump like him.

The redhead snorted in amusement, “alright Kageyama.”

Tsukishima gagged, storming past them to begin his warm up stretches.

“Does he know?” Kageyama asked, voice still low to remain out of the team’s earshot.

Hinata shook his head, “he thinks Yamaguchi has food poisoning, like everyone else. He must be sour over having to play without him.”

“Well, it’s not like he’s in any condition to play, so let’s get this over with for his sake.”

The whistle blew, signifying the start of their warmup.

 

_________________

 

It only took one set of Hinata’s uncomfortable fidgeting for Tsukishima to suspect something was up. The blond knew something was amiss when Takeda announced to the team that Yamaguchi was in the hospital with severe food poisoning, but would be alright. Yamaguchi was his own person, of course, but he always kept Tsukishima updated about his life; he would be the first to know had it really been his stomach.

His feelings of doubt bubbled over after the first set had ended, and as the team was switching sides, Tsukishima had Hinata pinned to the wall.

“What do you want?” Hinata snapped, struggling to free himself.

“What’s wrong with Yamaguchi?” he demanded.

“Why are you asking me?!”

“You were his roommate, were you not? Surely you must know something.”

“We’re in the middle of a game, can’t it wait?!”

“NO,” Tsukishima yelled, “he’s my boyfriend and I know for a fact that it’s not his stomach, because if it was, I would’ve taken him to the hospital, NOT you!”

“Oi, Tsukishima!” Daichi shouted, “get back over here, we still have another set to play!”

Hinata could see Suga struggling to hold back Kageyama, who obviously wanted to get to his own boyfriend, but Tsukishima never let up.

“Please, Hinata,” he all but begged, “tell me.”

Hinata has never seen such a look of desperation on the aloof middle blocker’s face before, and he knew he was going to cave. He mentally apologized to Yamaguchi before looking Tsukishima in the eyes.

“He’s having your gross, sour faced megane baby.”

Pushing past Tsukishima, he ran over to join his teammates; leaving the blond numb as he tried to process the information fed to him.

“Tsukishima!” Ukai shouted, “what are you doing standing there in a daze?! Get your ass over here!”

Tsukishima broke out of his trance, shaking his head apologetically at his coach.

“Sorry coach, I really have to go.”

Before Ukai could ask why, he bolted from the gym. Takeda held the coach back, reassuring him that Hinata must have told Tsukishima the truth, and that they should let him go. Ukai was grumpy over losing his tallest player during a crucial match, but begrudgingly agreed to let him go.

 

________________

 

In hindsight, Tsukishima should have known. As he barrelled down the busy streets of Tokyo, still dressed in his uniform, he recalled all the times Tadashi complained about his binder not fitting properly, or the gruelling months of his unusual appetite. Yamaguchi told him that his testosterone shots halted his periods.

He should have known.

“I need to see Yamaguchi Tadashi, immediately,” he panted at the receptionist’s desk, doubling over in the lobby of the hospital from overexertion.

“Are you family?” The nurse at the desk asked calmly, as though she had no idea the turmoil that Tsukishima Kei was in.

“I’m his boyfriend.”

“Yamaguchi-kun is still in the ICU, only immediate family are allowed,” she promptly dismissed him.

Tsukishima cussed under his breath, “I’m the father of the child!”

The nurse finally made eye contact, caving at the desperate look on the poor teenager’s face.

“I suppose that makes your family, follow me.”

Tsukishima’s hand were ice cold and trembling as he followed the nurse down the hall to the intensive care unit. Father, the term was foreign on the tip of his tongue; he had a child with Yamaguchi.

They stopped in front of a large door, the nurse barring him from continuing any further.

“I’ll need the surgeon to have a few words with you first,” she explained, “please, have a seat.”

Nodding, and still in a state of shock, he sits down on the hard plastic chair.

When the doctor emerged from the room, she spotted Kei immediately, smiling pleasantly and sticking out her hand.

“You must be the father, I’m Miyano-sensei.”

“Tsukishima Kei,” he nodded curtly, taking her hand, “is he alright?”

She took a deep breath, sitting on the chair beside him.

“The cesarean-section was a success, fortunately. What he’s suffering from is a condition known as eclampsia, which is easily treatable if diagnosed early on. My guess is that he never saw a doctor during gestation, which tends to happen with transgender pregnancies in fear that they will be forced to discontinue their hormone therapy.”

Tsukishima cursed under his breath. He should have known.

“Because it was never diagnosed, I’m afraid there were many complications with the delivery. Currently he is in a comatose state due to the number of seizures he experienced during labour, we are giving him magnesium sulfate intravenously and fortunately he will be able to make a full recovery.”

Tsukki was trying his best to process the information being fired at him. When he woke up this morning, he expected to play volleyball, get dinner with Yamaguchi, call Akiteru with the details of the game, and then go to sleep. He didn’t expect to be sitting in the intensive care unit of a hospital with a doctor trying to tell him that his boyfriend was lying in a coma on the other side of the door. He couldn’t hold back the choked sob that tore its way out of his throat. The doctor gently rubbed circles in his back as he cried.

“What about the child?” he choked out.

“A healthy little boy,” she smiled, “he was in utero for only 35 weeks, so he’ll be in the NICU on a feeding tube for a couple days or so. Yamaguchi-kun’s testosterone shots acted like a steroid which helped his vital organs develop, but his sucking reflex has yet to develop. Would you like to see him?”

Kei’s eyebrows furrowed in guilt as he shook his head.

“I want Yamaguchi to see him first.”

The doctor smiled tenderly, “well, if you would like, you may come in and see Yamaguchi-kun.”

She stood and opened the door, causing Kei to immediately scramble to his feet and barrel his way into the room.

Yamaguchi was hooked up to an IV filled with a clear fluid, a dialysis machine, an artificial ventilator, as well as several heart and blood pressure monitors making loud and obnoxious beeping noises, but he slept peacefully without a care of the outside world. Kei collapsed into the hard plastic chair by his bedside, gingerly taking his boyfriend’s pale, swollen hand in his own.

“How long will he be in the coma?”

“A few days at most. The only cure for eclampsia is to deliver the baby, so over the next few days we’ll be monitoring his blood pressure and protein count closely. We induced a coma so that he could rest and allow his body to heal properly.”

He accepted her response, a thumb tracing over the freckles on Tadashi’s nose.

“I’m so sorry, Tadashi,” he whispered, feeling tears spill from his eyes and pooling around the seams of his sports glasses.

 

________________

 

From his office in Sendai, Akiteru Tsukishima gazed out the window, lazily tapping his pen against his oak desk. The sun was peaking in the sky, beginning it’s descent. As any Friday at 2pm, there weren’t many people doing work, and lots of buzz over weekend plans. Chewing on his lip, he refreshed twitter on his computer, quickly checking on how Karasuno was faring out. He smiled happily when he saw the tweet announcing that they had won the first round. He hoped Kei took his advice-

He leapt 3 feet in the air, yelping girlishly as his phone rang obnoxiously, causing a few stares from his colleagues. Flushing, he glanced briefly at the caller ID before putting the phone up to his ear.

“Hey you,” he greeted, coughing away his embarrassment, “just saw the score-”

Akiteru was in the middle of congratulating his little brother when he realized that the choked sobs on the other end were not tears of celebration.

“Nii-chan,” Kei gasped, “I-I…”

Akiteru felt his heart drop into his stomach as Kei sobbed hysterically into the phone.

“Kei…” he whispered, big brother instincts kicking in, “what happened?”

“I...I...Tadashi….”

“What about Tadashi?” Akiteru tried to calmly coax information out of his brother, but it was hard when he himself was trying not to burst into tears like the glass heart he was.

“I... ruined his life,” Kei eventually choked out.

Akiteru couldn’t stop the snort that came from his nose, “You? Ruin Tadashi’s life? What did you do, tell him to shut up-oh wait.”

“Nii-chan. this isn’t a joke.”

Akiteru sat up in his chair. Kei used a tone of voice that meant strictly business.

“Look, how fast can you get to Tokyo?” Kei asked, voice cracking on every second word.

“I’ve met my quota for the day, if I make the bullet train I should be there in a couple hours.”

“Come now.”

“Why?” Akiteru asked, genuinely puzzled as to why his stoic somewhat-estranged brother wanted him so badly.

“Nii-ch...Akiteru,” Kei exhaled heavily, “would you like to meet your nephew?”

Several beats of silence passed as Akiteru stared at his phone like his brother just told him Canada declared war on Switzerland. Once Akiteru realized his brother wasn’t joking, he quickly hung up, rocketed from his chair, grabbed his belongings and bolted. 

Kei clucked his tongue in annoyance when he was met with a dial tone. His face was puffy and streaked red from crying. He had no idea why he called Akiteru in the first place, but he supposed it was a safer bet than trying to explain to his mother that his boyfriend just gave birth to her first grandchild.

“Tsukishima-kun,” the nurse poked her head into the room, “there are people looking to see you in the lobby.”

Shuddering a breath, he rose from his spot, hesitating before letting go of Yamaguchi’s hand.

“I’ll be right back,” he murmured, kissing those beautiful freckled cheeks he adored so much.

As Tsukishima expected, the entire Karasuno team was waiting nervously in the lobby. Tanaka was the first to spot him walking towards them.

“TSUKISHIMAAAAA,” he shouted, he and Noya both pouncing on him.

“Ow, get off me, we’re in a hospital!” he whined, shaking off the two senpai.

“Hinata explained everything,” Suga cried, “is he alright?”

“He’ll be fine in a few days,” Tsukishima responded, desperately trying to make it look like he wasn’t sobbing by his boyfriend’s bedside all day. He turned to Hinata, his 188cm towering over his 163cm.

“So, you knew, huh?” he growled, hazel eyes glazing over with anger, “you knew and I didn’t.”

“Tsukishima,” Daichi warned. Suga touched the captain’s arm to soothe his temper.

“I was sworn to secrecy,” Hinata sputtered, “I don’t go back on my word!”

“Why were you sworn to secrecy?”

“I don’t know, take that up with Yamaguchi! Don’t act like we’re not worried too!”

“Can we see him?” Tanaka asked anxiously, trying to distract the duo from full out brawling in the hospital waiting room. Noya nodding his head vigorously in agreement.

“He’s in intensive care, no one except immediate family and the fa-” he choked on that word, “look, you’ll see him in a few days, okay?”

“Why is he in intensive care?!” Suga gasped, clutching onto Daichi’s arm.

“Complications, I guess. Now just go, I’ll meet you guys back at the hotel, I just need to be alone-”

“Tsukishima.”

He glanced at the captain of the team, who made his way over to wrap his arms around the taller boy, clapping him on the back. One by one, the rest of the team joined in on the hug, patting his back and murmuring words of encouragement in his ear. Embraced by his team, his friends, Tsukishima couldn’t help the waterworks turning back on.

“Thanks, guys.”

“Alright!” Daichi announced, “let’s get something to eat and prepare for tomorrow!”

The team cheered loudly and bolted for the front doors, until a nurse came by and scolded them for making a ruckus. Tsukishima smiled softly, wiping a tear from his eye, before turning to go back to Yamaguchi.

Before he got very far, however, a pair of strong arms were gripping his waist like a vice, causing him to jump.

“W-wha?” he turned and saw a mess of silky black hair buried into his shirt.

“What you’re going through,” Kageyama choked, “is my worst nightmare when it comes to Hinata.”

Tsukishima turned his body fully, causing Kageyama to let go and face his teammate.

“Hinata told me about a month ago,” he mumbled, “he was going through his own little...scare and he spilled everything. Fuck, Tsukishima, I was terrified.”

Tsukishima’s golden eyes widen in amazement.

“Wow, so the king does have fears,” he taunted half heartedly.

“Yes, I do.”

Tsukishima snorted, mouth set in a smirk as he claps Kageyama on the back.

“I hope you never have to go through this. You and Hinata reproducing sounds like a nightmare indeed.”

Kageyama let out a snicker, unable to bring himself to be angry.

“I’ll make sure that never happens.”

 

________________

 

As Tsukishima passed the time, he tried to guess who the baby looked like. Freckles, he was definitely hoping for freckles. He would prefer if his son didn’t need glasses in the future, as they were expensive and Kei remembered his mother’s frustration every time he broke a pair in the school yard. Kei glanced over at Tadashi’s sleeping figure and knew that he would love his son, and his boyfriend, no matter what either of them looked like.

“Tsukishima-kun,” the nurse poked her head into the room, “your brother is in the waiting room and he’s very impatient.”

Tsukishima huffed, had it really been 2 hours already? Rising to his feet yet again, he was beginning to seriously regret calling his neurotic brother of all people.

“KEI,” Akiteru screeched, leaping into his brother’s arms. Kei flailed his arms, trying to get his balance.

“Nii-chan you fat ass, get off me!”

He could only imagine how ridiculous they must have looked; Akiteru still dressed in his dress shirt and tie, clinging to the teenage boy in a volleyball track suit.

“I thought somebody was dying, Kei! What’s this about a nephew?! Mom is having a fit back home!”

“You told mom?!”

“YOU DIDN’T TELL MOM?!”

“I DIDN’T KNOW UNTIL THIS MORNING!”

Akiteru gaped at his brother, “You mean you never saw the signs? Kei, you can’t hide a baby!”

Kei cast his gaze downward, counting the plain white tiles lining the room. Of course there were signs, but nothing ever stood out as abnormal.

“How should I know?” he grumbled, “I’ve never been around a pregnant person for very long.”

Akiteru scoffed, clapping Kei on the back.

“You’re hopeless.”

 

________________

 

Because Akiteru wasn’t actually allowed to see Yamaguchi or the baby, he instead took a still-shaken Kei out for ramen at a shop around the corner.

“You should eat something,” he murmured to his brother, “you did play in the game, right?”

“Half,” Kei mumbled, staring at his menu, “then I got the news.”

“I see. Still, you should get some nutrients.”

“Hn,” Kei grunted in response.

Aki observed his brother closely from the moment they ordered until their food arrived, noticing how he bit his nails raw from nerves; teeth marks left on the tips of his fingers.

“Why don’t you take your fingers out of your mouth and talk to me,” Akiteru teased, “you called me out of work in a panic and now you’ve gone silent.”

Kei cast his eyes to the floor again.

“Kei, you know no matter what, we all love you, right?”

Kei’s eyes focused back on Akiteru, something he would consider to be progress.

“I mean, you having a baby at sixteen is shocking, of course, but you always have support.”

Kei remained silent, gnawing on his bottom lip. Akiteru exhaled loudly.

“Are you going to keep him?”

Kei stared, dumbstruck.

“Well, I want to, but…”

“But…?” Akiteru retorted with a mouth full of noodles.

Kei finally broke his silence at that point.

“Look, I’m just a kid myself, I can’t raise a baby and neither can Tadashi! I want our son to have a better life than we can offer him.”

Akiteru smiled tenderly against the back of his hand as he wiped broth from his mouth.

“What if I took him?”

Kei choked on his own broth.

“Y-you?!”

“What? I can be a good dad!”

“What about Saeko?”

“What about her?”

“Well, surely she’ll be shocked over the fact that you agreed to take someone else’s infant!”

Akiteru snorted, “Kei, this is Saeko. Sometimes when she drinks too much she brings home wild animals to keep as pets. Remember the skunk incident?”

memories of buying cart loads of tomato soup to scrub down Akiteru’s apartment sent a shiver down Kei’s back.

“You have weird taste in women.”

“No weirder than your taste in men. Remember that Kuroo guy-”

“Stop.”

“I’m just saying! Anyway, what exactly put Tadashi in the ICU?”

“Eclampsia. He never saw a doctor once so it went undetected and he had a bunch of seizures in the delivery room.”

“Oh god,” Akiteru gasped, “eclampsia can kill, you know.”

“They delivered early, but they put him in a coma so he can recover.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Well, this must be a shock for you, right?”

Kei shrugged, “I mean, it was unexpected, but it happened so there’s not much more I can do about it.”

“How did you not know? Kei, the child was old enough to survive outside the womb, there had to have been a bump.”

“The doctor told me sometimes babies are implanted further down the uterus, so the carrier doesn’t gain as much weight. You just saw him on New Years Eve!”

“True, I didn’t notice, but he had a coat on, remember? We bumped into him at the shrine.”

“Mom would’ve said something, but not even she noticed!”

“Fair point.”

It was silent between to two brothers as they finished off their supper.

 

______________

 

Early morning, five days after Yamaguchi went into labour, Tsukishima received a call. Karasuno had lost in the third round against Nekoma, so the team was back in Miyagi content with fulfilling their goal of making the battle at the garbage dump a reality.

“Hello Tsukishima-kun, this is Miyano-sensei,” the doctor greeted on the line, “just calling to let you know Yamaguchi-kun’s blood pressure has stabilized and his kidneys are looking good, so we’ll be taking him out of the coma this morning.”

“Thank you very much,” Tsukishima breathed a sigh of relief.

“Can you come in today? It would be much more reassuring to him if he had a familiar person with him.”

“I’m back in Miyagi, but I’ll be down as soon as I can.”

 

 

Tadashi’s head was pounding as his tired eyes blinked open. He groaned at the bright lights filtering through his eyelids. He felt like he was swimming, vaguely recalling extending his arms and feeling his nails meeting flesh, and a yelp before drifting off again.

“He fucking swiped at me!” Kei whined, rubbing his sore cheek.

“You deserved it,” Akiteru teased.

Now that Tadashi was pulled from his coma, the breathing tube had been removed as well as most of his IVs, and he was transferred to a normal recovery room; meaning regular visitors could come in.

“He won’t wake up right away,” the doctor warned the two brothers, “he’ll drift in and out of consciousness for a few hours.”

He looked much better than he did the first day, when he looked like he was on death’s doorstep. His cheeks were rosy and he looked like he was no longer in any pain.

“Mom’s coming today, just a heads up,” Akiteru warned, glancing at his phone, “apparently she’s bring Yamaguchi-san too.”

“Great, can’t wait,” the younger brother muttered sarcastically.

“Look on the bright side, at least there’s nothing you could possibly do that’s worse than this.”

“Thanks nii-chan.”

A nurse came in, pushing a hospital bassinette with her, and Kei’s heart skipped a beat.

“Look who’s here, little guy,” she cooed to the infant, “wanna go see daddy?”

Daddy. She was talking about Kei, wasn’t she. Reality really set in as he gaped at the bundle of blankets shifting with the child’s movements. That was his child.

“When did he get out of the NICU?” he asked the nurse, who was now cradling the newborn in her arms.

“Oh, about an hour ago, I’d say. He sure is tough!” she cooed, “would you like to hold him?”

Tsukishima glanced over at Yamaguchi who would regain consciousness any minute now, knowing full well his plans to wait until he woke up so they could meet him together, he nodded reluctantly, taking the baby from her and meeting his son for the first time.

He was a very small baby, no more than five pounds. His skin was very pale, despite the slight jaundice which often happened in premature babies. He had a tuft of discoloured hair on his head, big golden brown eyes which examined his surroundings curiously, and a splatter of freckles sprinkled on his nose. Kei fell in love instantly.

“He has my eyes,” Akiteru grinned.

“He has dad’s eyes, dummy.”

“I have dad’s eyes too, so ha!”

“Why do you care who the baby looks like? I made it!”

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi mumbled, once again trying to open his eyes, but they failed to focus with the blinding lights shining through his lashes.

“I’m right here,” Tsukishima murmured, grasping his boyfriend’s hand while juggling the baby in the other arm.

The pressure of Tsukishima’s hand in his was what prompted Yamaguchi to fully regain consciousness, wincing as the light hits his eyes mercilessly. Using all the strength he had, he turned his head to look at his boyfriend holding an infant swaddled in a bundle of white blankets with blue and pink teddy bears. Instinctively, he reached down to his stomach, feeling around for the lump that had been there, instead yelping in pain from brushing over his stitched up incision.

“He’s not in there,” Tsukishima teased before turning to his brother.

“Nii-chan, can you give us a minute?”

Akiteru nodded, ruffling his brother’s hair before taking his leave. Yamaguchi realized the situation and immediately was hit with a tidal wave of consciousness.

“Quite the tiny little guy, he’ll be great at hide and seek.”

“Tsukki-”

“Why did you hide this from me?” the blonde asked, attempting to be as calm as possible so he wouldn’t startle his boyfriend.

“I was scared, okay?” Yamaguchi mumbled.

“You think I wasn’t?! Yama...fuck- Tadashi, do you know what it was like for me seeing you like that? I thought you were dead! Forget telling me, why didn’t you make a doctor's appointment when you found out?!”

“I only found out six weeks ago, I swear!” he stammered, “I didn’t know how far along I was...I mean...we weren’t exactly careful…”

“You told me your periods stopped because of your hormone therapy! I didn’t think we had to be careful!”

“Well, apparently not!” Tears ran freely down Yamaguchi’s face, as he choked out, “I’m sorry I’m so pathetic I can’t even trust my own body, okay?”

Tsukishima sighed, standing and hovering over the hospital bed.

“How well can you move your arms?”

“I can’t extend them just yet,” he mumbled, “but other than that they’re fine.”

The blond wordlessly placed the baby boy into his boyfriend’s feeble arms.

“Would you say that to him?” Tsukishima murmured tenderly, smiling as he witnessed his boyfriend meeting the child they created together, “because I think he would tell you that you were so brave.”

Yamaguchi choked out a sob, holding the baby close to him.

“Yuuki,” he mumbled into the soft blankets covering the baby’s head, “his name is Yuuki.”

Tsukishima smiled fondly, “I think it’s perfect.”

He leaned over and pressed his lips to Yamaguchi’s, who was happy to kiss back.

“Well well, trying for another already?” a voice at the door teased, causing Kei to jump back, blushing madly.

“Yamaguchi-san, you startled them,” another voice giggled.

“M-Mom!” Yamaguchi yelped, scrambling to try and find a place to hide the infant and pretend this never happened.

“Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?” Mrs. Yamaguchi asked as she made her way over to her son’s bedside.

“Very confused and shocked, to be honest,” he mumbled, having given up on trying to escape.

“That makes three of us,” Mrs. Tsukishima teased, lightly punching her son in the arm as he immediately averted eye contact.

“I had no idea you were pregnant, you didn’t have any morning sickness or anything like that!” Mrs. Yamaguchi fussed over her son, “you gained a few pounds but that was it! Then you take off to Tokyo to play in a volleyball tournament! Volleyball! While in your third trimester with preeclampsia!”

“Sorry mom,” he mumbled, “I-I didn’t know, I swear!”

“Don’t apologize,” she murmured, ruffling her son’s hair, “what matters is you’re okay.”

“My biggest worry about becoming a mother to two boys is what happens if one of them gets a girl pregnant before they’re married,” Mrs. Tsukishima lamented, “but never in my wildest dreams did I think one of my lil nuggets would get a boy pregnant!”

“Moooommmm,” Kei whined.

The Tsukishima matron pouted in her son’s direction, “did you even read those articles I sent you?!”

“When did you send me articles?”

“Ever since I found out you and Tadashi were sexually active! Do you check your e-mail?”

“Never.”

“What about the pamphlets and condoms I left on your bed?”

“I thought that was Akiteru playing a joke on me!”

“Sexual health is serious business, young man!”

The two Yamaguchis snickered at the two Tsukishimas.

“Can I be the first grandma to hold him?” Mrs. Yamaguchi asked. Tadashi nodded with a yawn, handing the bundle over to his mother.

“Oh goodness, Tsukishima-san, look at how precious he is.”

Mrs. Tsukishima abandoned her lecture to bolt over to the bundle in Mrs. Yamaguchi’s arms.

“Oh my gosh, he looks like my husband,” she giggled, cooing at the infant, “look at you, my idiot son managed to make you look so cute.”

“I’m right here!” Kei protested with a yawn, rubbing his hands through his scruffy blonde hair.

“Your idiot son looks exhausted,” Mrs. Yamaguchi teased, “why don’t you take him out for coffee while Tadashi and I chat?”

Mrs. Tsukishima nodded, smiling, “I was just about to do that.”

With that, she took her son by the elbow and led him away.

When the blonde duo were gone, Yamaguchi shifted nervously in his bed. His mother was being friendly, but it could be a different story now that they’re alone.

“Who’s last name is he going to take?” she asked, allowing the infant to suckle on her pinky finger.

“Uh...I never...thought about that...p-probably Tsukki’s…” he stammered nervously.

“So you plan on staying together?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t we?!”

The Yamaguchi matron shrugged, “babies can bring out the worst in people, no matter how healthy their relationship is.”

“I see.”

“Is that why you never told me?”

Yamaguchi’s head shot up, looking at his mother with wide eyes.

“I-”

“You were scared I wouldn’t love you anymore, is that it?”

He cast his eyes downwards.

“Tadashi, you’re my son, I’ll always be there for you. I want you to trust me with anything.”

“I’m sorry mom,” he mumbled.

“It’s okay,” she tenderly kissed the top of his head.

 

________________

 

“Don’t think I’m happy about this,” Mrs. Tsukishima scolded as soon as they left the hospital and onto the busy streets of Tokyo.

“I wouldn’t expect you to be.”

“I thought I raised you to be more responsible, but here we are.”

“Mom-”

“You are so damn lucky your brother is stepping up,” she cut him off, “you know I had him young, and had to drop out of school to look after him until your father finished high school. If Tadashi had to go through that kind of self sacrifice, I would’ve never forgiven you.”

“I wouldn’t have let him do that anyway.”

Mrs. Tsukishima smiled wearily, “I know you wouldn’t, because you’re my son. My idiot son who couldn’t even give me a granddaughter after the sausage fest I’ve endured all these years.”

Kei snorted, “that’s your concern?”

“I am a thirty nine year old grandmother, Kei!” she gasped dramatically, “I have so many concerns, young man!”

Kei snorted at his mother, her ability to shift the mood so quickly was definitely a trait unique to her.

“In all honesty though, what is your plan?” she asked, holding the door to the coffee shop open for her son, who followed her in.

“Plan for what?”

“Well, you have a baby now, you have to take on the responsibility of being a parent. Once Akiteru starts his own family, he won’t want to keep babysitting his nephew,” she explained before turning to the barista to order her coffee. As she ordered, Kei twiddled his fingers, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. His mother made a very good point, both he and Yamaguchi were thrust into this complex situation far too advanced for their age.

“Kei, what do you want?” she asked, turning to him, interrupting his train of thought.

“Um, just a hot chocolate is fine,” he mumbled, anxiously wanting to get back to the hospital.

“You know, I’m still struggling to figure out Tadashi’s motives for hiding something so huge,” Mrs. Tsukishima murmured, tapping her foot as she waited for their drinks to be made, “it sure takes guts to handle a pregnancy on your own, especially being a man.”

“He probably didn’t want to be a burden on us,” he sighed, leaning against the counter.

“If anything, you’re the burden, mister,” she teased, flicking him on the nose as the barista returned with their drinks. Thanking the young woman, the pair set off back to the hospital.

“Apparently Saeko is driving your brother crazy,” she murmured, sipping her coffee, “she’s dragged him to every baby store in Miyagi over the past several days getting a nursery ready.”

“I’m glad,” Kei smiled, “thanks for not blasting me too hard.”

“Well I’d be a hypocrite if I did. Besides, I would do anything for you boys,” Mrs. Tsukishima took another sip of coffee, “hell, I spent my mornings in the kitchen making a mountain of bento for your brother every day for three years!”

“No wonder he’s so fat.”

The two burst into giggles.

“I love you mom.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

 

________________

 

When the two returned to the hospital, Yamaguchi had Yuuki in his lap as he gently tickled his tummy, cooing at his newborn son. Akiteru was still gone, and it was assumed that he was out buying baby supplies. Tsukishima smiled fondly, joining his boyfriend at admiring their new baby.

“So, now that we’re all here again, we need to have a serious chit chat,” Mrs. Tsukishima announced, causing the couple to freeze in their movements. Yamaguchi let out a scared squeak.

“Don’t worry, Tadashi-kun,” she laughed, “we’re not going to bite.”

“As much as we will support you through this, we don’t want this happening again,” Mrs Yamaguchi continued, “Tsukishima-san and I were discussing things on the drive over, and we don’t expect you two to stop having sex. Believe me, we’ve been there too.”

The two moms giggled at the memories of their wild teen years.

“Tell me Kei, and don’t lie to me,” Mrs. Tsukishima casually folded her arms, “were you using birth control consistently?”

Kei glanced away, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

“That was my fault, Tsukishima-san,” Yamaguchi murmured, idly playing with Yuuki’s fingers, “I thought my hormones stopped my periods so we didn’t feel the need to use condoms.”

The Tsukishima matron sighed heavily, “well, I hope this is a lesson for both of you; especially you, Kei. You’re my son and I love you, I want you to be safe. Condoms protect you from not only unwanted pregnancy, but also sexually transmitted infections.”

“You don’t need to tell me that, mom,” he grumbled.

“Clearly I do.”

“Tadashi,” Mrs. Yamaguchi took her son’s hand, “we’ve had this talk before, but I think you should take up some responsibility too. It is your body, after all.”

“What about my hormones?”

“Would you be willing to get an IUD? You can get them made of copper, and they do the same thing as a hormonal one.”

Yamaguchi glanced over at Tsukishima.

“What do you think?”

“It’s your body,” was the blond’s reply, to engrossed in his son.

“Okay mom.”

Mrs. Yamaguchi smiled, “thank you, sweetheart.”

“If I find out that either of you are being irresponsible, I promise you there will be no sex allowed in my house, got it?” Mrs Tsukishima laid down the law.

“Same goes for my house,” the other mother echoed.

The two boys nodded in agreeance.

“I thought I would have to fight with them,” Mrs. Tsukishima sighed in exasperation, “already they’re becoming more mature, and they haven’t been parents for a week yet!”

“They grow up so fast,” Mrs. Yamaguchi cooed dramatically.

Tsukishima huffed, scowling as the two mothers patronized them, but a soft noise coming from his boyfriend’s lap. Yuuki had awoken, and was staring right at him with a look of wonder on his face.

“I think he likes you,” Yamaguchi murmured.

Kei smiled, taking off his glasses to wipe away the tears in the corner of his eyes.

“He’s perfect, Tadashi. He’s perfect and so are you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more about this disgustingly cute couple.
> 
> Also more Tsukki with babies 2k16

The final scrimmage was going to be emotional, the Karasuno volleyball team knew that. Yet, as they all gathered together as a team for the very last time before saying goodbye to four of their valuable members, there were no tears. Daichi, Suga, Asahi and Kiyoko stood strong amongst their kouhai.

“Don’t think we’ll be going easy on you,” Daichi announced with a wicked grin.

They had agreed on a six on six game for the final scrimmage, but it wasn’t until they split everyone into teams that they realized they only had eleven members.

“Is Yamaguchi coming today?” Hinata asked, brows furrowed with worry. Yamaguchi had been in and out of the hospital for tests for the past month, and he didn’t want him to miss out on the final scrimmage.

Everyone looked at Tsukishima in curiousity.

“Do you think I know where he is? He’s his own person-”

“Sorry, I’m late!”

Yamaguchi appeared at the door, out of breath with his bag slung over his shoulder and an infant in a sling across his chest. He grinned lazily at the team.

“Sorry, I just got back from Sendai. Thought you guys might want to meet the new crow.”

Volleyball was the last thing on the team’s mind when they saw the little blond bundle, and the team minus Tsukishima eagerly dashed over to meet their kouhai’s new son.

“Dear lord he looks like Tsukishima,” Tanaka gasped, nose wrinkling.

“He kinda looks like a girl,” Noya commented.

“Tiny…” Kageyama murmured under his breath as his eyes twinkled in fascination. Hinata snorted in amusement.

“I think he looks adorable,” Suga cooed, “can I hold him?”

Yamaguchi nodded, gently removing the baby and placing him into Suga’s eagerly awaiting arms. The baby didn’t flinch, simply settled comfortably in the third year’s arms.

“He doesn’t fuss much,” Yamaguchi admitted, “he definitely got that from me.”

“Daichi, look at how cute he is,” Suga gushed, brown eyes twinkling happily, “hello little guy, how are you?”

“Daichi is crushing, look at him,” Noya whispered to Tanaka, pointing out how lovestruck Daichi looked. Tanaka snorted in response.

Yamaguchi smiled happily at the team’s acceptance of his son, keeping a close eye on the team as they each took a turn holding the small child.

“Yuuki’s already the most popular kid on the team,” Tsukishima joked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and giving him a kiss on the top of the head.

“Look at Ukai,” Yamaguchi snickered, “I thought he would be upset with me for bringing a baby to practice, but he’s completely enamoured. I guess babies will do that to a person.”

“Still, you should go get changed. We need you for the six on six.”

“Of course, Tsukki!” Planting a fat smooch on Tsukishima’s lips in front of the whole team, he grabbed his bag and dashed off to the club room.

“I told you not to do that in front of the team!” he huffed, making his way over to Kageyama, who was nervously holding Yuuki as though he was about to turn into a demon in his arms.

“Tiny…” the setter kept murmuring.

“Yes, he’s tiny, he’s two months old,” Tsukishima taunted, taking the baby before the airheaded setter attempted to set his son. Sensing his father’s presence, Yuuki snuggled in closer, causing Tsukishima to smile fondly.

“Aren’t you happy daddy saved you from those idiots?” he cooed.

“Tsukishima you jerk!” Hinata shouted. Tsukishima stuck his tongue out in response, gently rocking the baby to sleep while Yamaguchi changed.

 

The teams were set: The third years plus Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita on team A, and the rest of the team on team B. Kiyoko scribbled notes furiously, preparing to give the notebook to Yachi at the end of practice. The younger manager, along with Takeda-sensei, were in charge of Yuuki while his parents played. Yachi had him in the baby sling, holding him tightly to protect him against stray balls.

The teams were skewed, by lumping all the level headed players on one half of the court, they had a clear advantage over their quirky teammates. Still, Kageyama and Hinata’s freak quick had evolved even further, even Daichi had trouble receiving it. However, they had also developed a habit of kissing whenever their quick was successful. Yamaguchi remembered being in the hospital for dialysis and his boyfriend was ranting about his disgusting they were, he was tired of hearing about it.

“Apparently today they’ve agreed not to kiss, because there are minors present,” Tsukishima muttered, “you don’t have to witness their filth.”

“We’re not much better, Tsukki. We have a kid, remember?” Yamaguchi laughed in reply, grabbing the ball and heading behind the line for his serve.

Daichi returned the serve, Suga set the ball to Asahi, but Noya was quick to receive it. Kageyama and Hinata’s freak quick blew past the other team and slammed to the ground with a loud bang.

“It gets better and better every time I see it,” Yamaguchi gasped in awe, giving Hinata a thumbs up.

The scrimmage continued without much of a fuss until halfway through the second set, when Yuuki started crying in the middle of a rally. Almost immediately, acting solely on paternal instinct, Tsukishima was off the court and at his son’s side.

“TSUKISHIMA GET BACK OVER THERE,” Ukai shouted. Tsukishima sent him a poisonous glare before going back to tending to his son.

“Tsukishima-kun, I really can handle him,” Yachi reassured him.

“I don’t like it when he cries.”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi groaned, joining his boyfriend after the rally ended, “Yacchan said she would look after the baby, now come on, we need you.”

“But I’m his father-”

“I’m his father too and I’m saying get back on the court. He just needs to be fed and I have a bottle in my bag for him.”

Huffing, Tsukishima reluctantly gave Yuuki back to Yachi and followed Yamaguchi back on the court.

“Sorry about him,” he apologized.

Yachi shook her head, “don’t apologize. He really loves his son, huh?”

“Yeah, I’m really lucky to have him.”

Practice ended with victory for team A, the team was gathered in their final group huddle with all members, plus offspring.

“Thank you guys, for the most incredible year,” Daichi smiled, a lone tear running down his face, “it’s been a wild year. We gained a group of first years that Karasuno will likely never see again. Hopefully there are no more unexpected children.”

The team chuckled, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi smiling fondly at each other.

“My request to you guys, is to promise me you’ll never let them call us fallen crows again.”

“We promise,” Tanaka affirmed. The rest of the team nodded.

“Thank you, I know the team is in good hands,” Daichi smiled, “Karasuno, fight!”

The team cheered, the sudden shouting causing Yuuki to let out a frightened wail. The team laughed as the two parents struggled to calm him down.

“Alright, party at Tsukishima’s!” Tanaka shouted, as the team whooped for joy.

“W-Wha? Who agreed to that?” the blond protested

“My sister,” Tanaka grinned, “she’s got your mom wrapped around her little finger.”

“Great, can’t wait.”

“Akiteru and Saeko are at your place, your mom had this all planned,” Yamaguchi murmured, giving him a kiss on the cheek to silence his protests. He pouted, unable to win against his mother.

“Fine, but make sure they stay the night,” Tsukishima muttered, pretending to look disinterested in the baby cradled in his boyfriend’s arms, “I want to spend time with Yuuki.”

“Look at you, already developing a soft spot for him,” Yamaguchi teased as everyone else filed out of the gym, on their way to the supposed party at the Tsukishima residence.

Tsukishima huffed, blushing bright red and refusing to meet his eyes, “well of course, he’s your son, after all.”

Yamaguchi’s heart skipped a beat as he felt his own face becoming flushed.

“I don’t regret it, you know.”

Tsukishima cupped Yamaguchi’s cheeks, tears welling up in his golden eyes.

“Thank god, because I don’t want you to regret any part of our relationship.”

“Oi, lovebirds!” Noya shouted from the gym doors, “let’s go, it’s party time!”

The two exchanged loving glances.

“You want to carry him home?” Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima couldn’t grab the baby fast enough. Yamaguchi felt a swell of pride in his chest, having a boyfriend who was so perfect to him and their son. It was an absolute dream come true.


End file.
